


No self-hate spirals for you!

by CahiraCelosial



Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Does this count as hurt comfort?, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, just after SvS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CahiraCelosial/pseuds/CahiraCelosial
Summary: Patton's self-esteem took a hit, and the snake boi helps pull him out of the "I'm an awful person" hole.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928473
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	No self-hate spirals for you!

Patton quietly closed his door and sunk into the fetal position, curling into himself as small as possible. He messed it all up. He messed everything up. He messed it all up, and now Roman hated him, Virgil had disappeared, and it was all his fault. Why couldn’t he have kept his mouth shut? Maybe if he had kept his mouth shut, Thomas would’ve gone to the callback, and everyone would be happier right now. Maybe if he had kept his mouth shut, everything would have worked out just fine, and no one would be angry at each other, but he had to say what he did, and now everyone hated him. He was too pushy, and-

“That’s  _ enough _ , Patton.”

Patton looked up at the sudden voice and saw De- no, Janus, leaning up against the wall next to him.

“Go away, Janus.”

“Flattered as I am that you remembered my name, I don’t feel like doing that. You’re Thomas’s emotions, and going on a self-hate spiral isn’t exactly going to boost his confidence. Besides, your room is very warm, and it’s rather nice.”

“Please, just go away. I don’t want to hurt you too. I’m better off alone.”

Janus sat down. “Look Patton. Yes, you might have been too pushy, but you are being too hard on yourself. You don’t hurt everyone you come into contact with. Yeah, you made a mistake, but you are still a good side. The fact you are worrying so much about this just proves that.”

“I mean, yeah, I kinda get that, but I’m Morality. I’m supposed to have all the answers, so what does that mean if I don’t have them?”

“Patton, you’re also emotions, and emotions are confusing. And think about it. Does Logan have all the answers in his domain?”

After a moment of thought, Patton replied, “No.”

“And are you ever mad at him because of that?”

“No! Why would I be?”

“Exactly. You are the only one who expects you to have all the answers.”

“I guess that makes sense, but still… I messed up so bad, and now Roman hates me. I should’ve backed off.”

“Maybe you should’ve backed off, but it’s too late for that now. Hindsight is 20/20, but you need to use some vision looking forward. You know to back off in the future, and that’s what matters. And I don’t think Roman hates you. I think he was just frustrated and lashed out. Yes, that’s still not good, but it wasn’t because he hated you, and it’s not healthy to get into a mindset that says that because you’re frustrated with yourself everyone else must be frustrated with you too. And I’m not saying it’ll be easy, because it won’t be. But keep that in mind, okay?” Patton nodded. “Now, what do you say we get some pancakes?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hoped you enjoyed this, because it was fun to write.


End file.
